Galick Gun
|inventor = Vegeta |user = Vegeta Cell Vegito Gogeta Super BuuDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, 2003 Ghost Buus Tarble Cabba Duplicate Vegeta Future Trunks Baby AkinaDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Amepai Zaripai Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Mira Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Trunks Gotenks BullaDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Brapan PinichDragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2025 Saiyan Tekka |color = & & & & & & & |class = Energy Wave |similar = Final Burst Cannon Full Power Energy Wave Death Cannon Kamehameha Masenko Orga Blaster Galick Cannon }} is an Energy Wave that is one of Vegeta's signature attacks, similar to the Kamehameha. Overview To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. Usage and Power Vegeta uses this move against Goku in their first fight (during the Vegeta Saga). When Goku counters the Galick Gun with a x3 Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Vegeta notes that the two attacks are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatches it by using a x4 Kaio-ken. Vegeta uses a Galick Gun similar to the Final Burst Cannon during the battle against Frieza in his second form. While Frieza attacks Gohan, Vegeta fires an energy blast at Frieza and then he pulls his hands back to his sides and charges energy in each hand, followed by firing one large Galick Gun wave, creating a huge explosion. However, as the smoke clears, Frieza is unharmed and unfazed by the attack, much to Vegeta's shock. Much later, Semi-Perfect Cell uses this attack against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Second Grade form, to no effect.Dragon Ball Z episode 157, "Hour of Temptation" During Vegito's fight against Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan, Buu uses Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack with the Ghost Buus placing their hands over their heads as if they were preparing a Masenko, but instead say "Galick Gun" in the Funimation dub. In Dragon Ball Super, when Beerus gets angry at being sprayed by Trunks' water gun, Vegeta dives into the ocean to grab a large octopus. In order to kill and cook the octopus he shoots it with a Galick Gun after throwing it into the air, the resulting attack also creating a firework effect. Later, after ongoing a furious mutation, Vegeta uses a fully charged version of the Galick Gun in his fight with Beerus, doing no true damage but managing to shock the God of Destruction with his power-up. Super Saiyan Vegeta uses a Galick Gun against Auta Magetta in an attempt to defeat the Metalman, however it proves ineffective and Magetta overwhelms it with his lava spit. Cabba is shown being able to use the technique against Vegeta, who counters the attack with a Galick Gun of his own, leading to a short Energy Clash. Duplicate Vegeta, a direct copy of Vegeta from the Commeson weapon, used this technique to demonstrate his power. Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form is shown also able to use it in the second rematch against Goku Black and Future Zamasu causing to revert him back to Super Saiyan form. Later, Future Trunks uses it to counter Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath. Then Vegeta combines his own Galick Gun with Future Trunks' Galick Gun, creating a Father-Son Galick Gun. Later, against Infinite Zamasu, Goku charges a Kamehameha, Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun, Vegeta charges a Final Flash, and the three Saiyans combine their attacks into one and fire it at the sky, but the attacks are easily nullified. In the Tournament of Power, Vegeta uses the Galick Gun to eliminate Prum and Dr. Rota at the same time, after being annoyed by Rota's attempted reveal of his ability. It is also used against Jiren after Vegeta was knocked back, though the powerful Pride Trooper was unaffected. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan Vegeta uses a blue colored Galick Gun in a Energy Clash against Baby Gohan. The blue Galick Gun is named Full Force Impact in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after rapidly attacking Beerus in anger of Beerus' mistreatment of Bulma, Vegeta finishes off his combo with a Galick Gun, though Beerus is unharmed. In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Vegeta fires Galick Guns from both hands to counter Zoro and Zebra's attacks. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Vegeta uses this technique in combination with Goku's Transcendent God Kamehameha in an attempt to take down Broly, but was deflected easily from the berserk Saiyan. Variations *'Galick Beam' – Vegeta uses this variation fired from the finger as both a kid and an adult. *'Final Galick Cannon' – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a one-handed Galick Gun through the enemy. He used the technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Final Burst Cannon' – A supercharged version of Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his last attempt to destroy Frieza. However, Frieza managed to kick the attack up into space, creating a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek. *'Galick Blazer' – A purple energy sphere version of the Galick Gun used by Vegeta against Cell, and named as Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Garlic Fire' – Vegeta's ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. It starts with melee combo, Final Bleed blasts, and finally a Galick Gun resulting in an explosion. *'Galick Cannon' - An energy wave technique used by Cabba that is identical to the Galick Gun, being Galick Gun's Universe 6 equivalent. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Double Galick Cannon' – Vegeta places both of his hands on the opponent's chest and fires a huge yellow energy blast against them. Vegeta used this to kill Pui Pui. This technique is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in the ''Raging Blast'' series and Vegeta's grab in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Super Galick Gun' – A full powered version of the Galick Gun, used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue and Great Ape forms, as well as Golden Great Ape Baby. It is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. Vegeta also used it earlier against Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it can be used by Vegeta in his base form. **'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of powerful energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. **'Hyper Galick Gun' - A variation of the Galick Gun that is even more powerful than the Super Galick Gun. Appears as a learnable Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of Goku's Transcendent God Kamehameha and Vegeta's Super Galick Gun. **'Limit Breaker Galick Gun' - An upgraded form of the Super Galick Gun where Vegeta surpasses conventional limits for a decisive, one hit Super Attack. One of Vegeta's learnable Super Attacks via Mental Simulation Training in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. *'Father-Son Galick Gun' - A combined Galick Gun performed by Future Trunks and Vegeta against Fused Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super. *'Brotherhood Galick Gun' - A combined Galick Gun performed by Tarble and Vegeta as Tarble's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Dad's Galick Gun' - A team attack version performed by Bulla with her father where she flies off screen and forces her father to attack her opponent with his Galick Gun. *'Furious Galick Gun' - A variation of the Galick Gun used by Rage Mode Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta against Beerus. Named in Dokkan Battle where it appears as a Super Attack. *'Super Galick Blaster' – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Galick Beam Cannon' – A variation of the Galick Gun composed of evil, demonic energy, created by Mira in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Earth Splitting Galick Gun' - A more powerful version of the Galick Gun used by Vegeta, the Future Warrior, and Cell in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Zero Distance Galick Gun' - Super Saiyan God Vegeta's Galick Gun in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances Galick Gun is one of Vegeta's moves he can use in battle in many video games, including the ''Gokuden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Vegeta performs it like in the anime in the first Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, while he shoots the Galick Gun beam by throwing his hand backwards then forwards, like the Final Burst Cannon variation, in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Super Buu can use the Galick Gun in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Vegeta. Vegeta uses a crimson Galick Gun in his Super Saiyan form in the secret boss fight against him in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Vegeta also uses a crimson colored Galick Gun in the ''Raging Blast'' series, as his Ultimate Blast in his what-if Super Saiyan 3 form. Here, Vegeta uses his newly acquired Super Saiyan 3 powers to magnify the power of the Galick Gun to incredible heights, probably even more than a standard Big Bang Attack or Final Flash (which are simple Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form, though his Final Flash is capable of clashing with Ultimate Blasts despite being a Super Attack/Blast 2), and gives it a crimson aura similar to the 10x Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta uses a red/pink colored Galick Gun in his base form. Vegeta uses Galick Gun in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Online. The Galick Gun appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as Vegeta's 'specialty'. As with nearly every move in the game, it can be taught to the Future Warrior, if they choose Vegeta as a Master. It is specifically mentioned as being 'weaker' than the Kamehameha, however, it requires less time to charge, as it lacks an 'incantation'. There is also a Z-Soul called "I'll turn you and your planet into space dust!", that can increase the power of the Galick Gun, though the user will lose a large amount of health whenever the skill is used. The Galick Gun also has a stronger counterpart, which appears as DLC, the Galick Beam Cannon, a stronger Galick Gun developed by Mira, which can be charged for longer, has more power, and is black and purple in coloration. Galick Gun is one of Vegeta's attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Vegeta's children, Trunks and Bulla, as well as their fused forms Gotenks, EX Gotenks, EX Gohanks, EX Trunks, and Bulpan, can use the Galick Gun as one of their Special Moves. It can also be used by Vegeta's fusions, EX Gogeta, Pinita, Vegenks, and Yamta. It can also be used by Vegeta's student Pinich and Tekka if Saiyan is their selected race. Additionally, Trunks can also learn two stronger variations, Super Galick Gun and Hyper Galick Gun. It can also be learned by the Dragon Ball Super incarnation of Future Trunks along with Super Galick Gun and Hyper Galick Gun. There is also a variation called Galick Kamehameha which is a combination of the Hyper Galick Gun and Full Power Kamehameha that can be used by EX Gogeta and his son EX Gotenks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Galick Gun returns as one of Vegeta's Super Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Vegeta's Initiation Test to train under Vegeta as a Master. The Galick Gun's attacking stance also appears as an unlockable Emote Option. Additionally, there is a stronger version called the Earth Splitting Galick Gun which appears as one of Vegeta's Super Skills and can be unlocked randomly by the Future Warrior in "Parallel Quest 11: Burst Open and Mix!". Interestingly, during the Future Warrior's training under Goku, he tells them that Vegeta mentioned how similar his Galick Gun is to the Kamehameha, causing Goku to surmise that he could learn to use the Galick Gun as well, though he admits Vegeta would probably be furious if he did. After the 1.09.00 Update, Galick Gun can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. Additionally, three Galick Gun-based skills can be added to Perfect Cell's custom skillset, Galick Gun, Earth Splitting Galick Gun, and Super Galick Gun. Earth Splitting Galick Gun can also be added to Vegeta's custom skillset while Super Galick Gun and Galick Gun are available by default. In ''Dragon Ball FighterZ'', Galick Gun features as a Super attack used by both SSGSS Vegeta and base form/Saiyan Saga Vegeta, and both are used in nonstandard ways compared to other beam supers in the game. SSGSS Vegeta fires his Galick Gun diagonally upward as an anti-air super, while base Vegeta always jumps into the air (or flies further upward if he is already airborne) and fires his Galick Gun diagonally downward. Galick Gun is also used by base Vegeta in the Dramatic Finish between him and base Goku, which recreates the famous beam struggle between Vegeta's Galick Gun and Goku's Kaioken Kamehameha. SSGSS Gogeta can also utilize the Galick Gun as his Down Special Attack. Trivia *In keeping with the pun on vegetables, the attack's name is derived from the English "garlic" (spelled "gaarikku"). *In the 4Kids version of Dragon Ball Z Kai, this attack is renamed "Galick Blast", similar to the Spirit Bomb being renamed "Spirit Blast". This is because of the name being similar to a firearm. Gallery References el:Galick Gun pt-br:Galick Ho es:Cañón Galick fr:Canon Garric de:Gallic Hō Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves